<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better The Demon You Know by FangsScalesSkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180704">Better The Demon You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin'>FangsScalesSkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Succubus Gordon Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Come Eating, Compelling Voice, Consensual Public Use, Cosmic Horror Benrey, Demon Benrey, Frankly feral levels of self-indulgence on the writer's part, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sub Gordon, Succubus AU Gordon, Tentacle Sex, The Freehoun is more a side element but enough to tag, brat taming, gordon pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon's life has been pretty normal, at least as much as can be expected for the only succubus with a PhD in existence. What's he to do when the demon he made a contract with shows up and decides his "pet" needs an attitude adjustment?</p><p>-</p><p>A prequel to "Persuasion" and "True Love, At A Price".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Succubus Gordon Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to read Gordon's first encounter with Binya (demon Benrey) and how he ended up making a contract with him? Check out the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730070/chapters/65209963">Summoning 101</a> by my pal Eggnog. (Thanks to Eggnog for beta reading this chapter, too.)</p><p>Thulyn-Magyinbinya is Benrey's cool demon name, which was made up by one of the members of the Half Life VR But The AI Is Horny discord server.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna need your degree and pass port."</p><p>"Oh come on. Do you have to do this EVERY fucking time?"</p><p>"Yeah bro. I'm gonna need your degree. See if you're uh, qualified to be working here."</p><p>"That's - that's not a thing. What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"Woah no need to get aggro, man. You gotta at least have your passport?"</p><p>"No, I don't have my fucking passport! You should know that by now!"</p><p>"Guess I gotta follow you around again."</p><p>"Look, uh, what's your name?"</p><p>"Bbbbbenrey."</p><p>"Benrey." Odd, that sounded familiar somehow. "Are you trying to get fired or something? You cannot keep doing this."</p><p>"Awww, don't recognise me? I thought we were good friends." Benrey had on a horrible, devious little smirk.</p><p>"Pretty sure I've never met you in my life. I'd remember someone as fucking <em> annoying </em> as you are."</p><p>The new guy who had joined the security team was really weird. He was like bizarrely obsessed with Gordon? Maybe Gordon was biased against the guy, but there was also something about his face that made Gordon kind of uncomfortable too. Like it just looked wrong or something. Was Gordon being shitty thinking that? The guy was a <em> headwrecker </em> though.</p><p>"Meeean. You're lucky I like you so much."</p><p>You know what? Gordon was done with "Benrey" for the day. If Gordon stood around arguing with him anymore he was going to be late for work. This asshole might not get in trouble somehow for anything he did, but Gordon would.</p><p>He turned and walked away and tried not to think about the footsteps behind him, except to note when he was coming up to a doorway and had to speed up so the fucker wouldn't try to block his way through. Was the guy doing it on purpose? What was his <em> deal? </em></p><p>Gordon spent way more time during his work day being pissed off about it than he wanted to be. He felt a little bad as well for complaining to Barney about the guy so much when they met up to chat later, but at least Barney agreed that he was weird and annoying. Poor Barney actually shared some shifts with him. If Gordon had to do that he'd probably lose his mind.</p><p>Why was this "Benrey" (yeah right, that couldn't be his real name) so obsessed with Gordon anyway? He kept trying to get his attention in the most aggravating ways and when he wasn't doing that he was staring at Gordon. His stare felt kind of heavy, somehow, and it was distracting. Gordon couldn't stop thinking about that, either, and it pissed him off even more. </p><p>What was it about the guy? What gave him the right to stick in Gordon's thoughts like an awkward bit of food stuck in his teeth?!</p><p>-</p><p>Another thing about Benrey was that he only ever watched Gordon feed on the other security guards. It wasn’t simply that he watched now and again, but that he always did. And he never asked Gordon for anything. Always watching and never approaching.</p><p>If somebody wasn’t interested in oral from Gordon, well, that was perfectly fine. There were more than enough willing individuals in Black Mesa to ensure he was well fed. As for the others - people had preferences or partners or weren’t attracted to him. That was normal. They usually tended to look the other way, though. Not stare. That was not normal.</p><p>Benrey was always there when Gordon fed, across the room, apart but watching. When Gordon had his back turned, the stare felt like it prickled on the back of his neck.</p><p>Did Gordon want Benrey to approach? Probably not. He was weird and annoying. </p><p>The staring made him feel strange, though. It was distracting. </p><p>He’d tried staring back at Benrey once, challenging Benrey with his eyes to say or do anything. Benrey had simply smirked at him. It had sent claws of heat raking through Gordon’s stomach. </p><p>Gordon was frustrated with himself for letting that look turn him on. As if he wanted to do anything with Benrey. It was just the succubus part of him latching on to the idea, the hunger to be sated uncaring that Gordon found Benrey insufferable. Better to turn his back to him so Gordon at least didn’t have to look him in the eye.</p><p>-</p><p>The next week, Benrey tripped him in the hallway twice. </p><p>Gordon was sure of it. No, he hadn’t seen Benrey do it. Yes, he was still convinced Benrey did it. When he turned around, Benrey was nowhere near him either, although Gordon had been certain he was a few seconds beforehand. There was nobody else around to confirm it, which was annoying.</p><p>Gordon just <em> knew. </em> It was the way Benrey smirked at him when Gordon whipped around to glare in his direction. The mocking way Benrey called him clumsy and told him to watch where he was going. Somehow this fucker had tripped him while leaning casually against the wall.</p><p>What a dick.</p><p>-</p><p>“Eyyy, if it isn’t my favourite nerd. Lookin’ good today. Good job.”</p><p>Gordon shuddered, nearly losing hold of the papers he was carrying. His skin felt hot all of a sudden, and he went a little light-headed from a rush of arousal out of nowhere. </p><p>“Um, thanks,” he blurted out, before his brain got back online enough to register exactly who he was thanking.</p><p>Benrey winked at him, and Gordon turned away shamefaced, because that asshole shouldn’t be making him blush with a few compliments and a wink. He also had a <em> really </em> inconvenient hard-on that he didn’t want the guy to see.</p><p>Was Gordon <em> that </em> starved for positive attention?! The weirdo who’s been antagonising him compliments him a few times and Gordon pops a boner? <em> Come on, Gordon, </em> he told himself, <em> you have better taste than that. </em></p><p>It didn’t stop Gordon from having to run off to the nearest empty bathroom stall to rub one out. Still thinking about those couple of words, replaying them in his head. He came in his hand and mentally kicked himself for being so easily affected for the whole rest of the day. </p><p>-</p><p>Complimenting him once turned out to be an exception from Benrey carrying out his campaign of antagonising Gordon. (Although to Gordon’s shame, he couldn’t stop himself hoping for more compliments because of how weirdly nice it had felt. Despite how much Benrey pissed him off the rest of the time.)</p><p>It was all minor, stupid shit, along with the constant staring. Not enough to stop Gordon from doing his job, but enough for him to be annoyed about it and keep Gordon thinking about Benrey constantly and wondering what crap he was going to pull next.</p><p>Then one day Benrey stole his protein shake from the fridge.</p><p>Gordon went to the breakroom fridge to look for his lunch - the shake along with a small tray of sushi because he’d decided to treat himself - and found the shake missing. Oh dear. He checked the fridge shelves in case somebody had shuffled the contents around, but it was still nowhere to be seen. He stood there clutching the tray of sushi forlornly until he heard an exaggerated slurping noise.</p><p>Gordon turned around to see Benrey sitting atop the breakroom table DRINKING his fucking protein shake.</p><p>“Uh. I think that’s mine, can I have it back?”</p><p>"Oh, is this yours? Lol whoops, sorry." Benrey looked between the shake and Gordon, and grinned, and made no move to hand it back to him.</p><p>Gordon balled his fists to stop himself snatching the bottle from Benrey. There was a reason he didn't want anyone to touch those. Partly because any regular person would find it unpalatable and have <em> way too many questions </em> about Gordon’s diet. </p><p>"Give that back, <em> please. </em>"</p><p>Benrey shrugged and kept drinking, staring right at Gordon as he did so. </p><p>Did he not notice the weird texture? The taste?! Admittedly Gordon put flavour powders in it so he wouldn't get bored, but… It had to be pretty recognisable.</p><p>He had a wild moment of glaring at Benrey, and imagined pulling him away somewhere private and insisting on sucking him off to replace Gordon's lost lunch. Gordon shook himself out of it. He didn't do that with anyone who hadn't already made a come-on at him, and besides, this was <em> Benrey </em>whose dick he imagined angrily sucking. An angry blowjob would be too much like encouragement. </p><p>And why would he want to suck that guy's dick anyway?! Which he absolutely doesn't.</p><p>Gordon ground his teeth. He was going to be hungry later and have to throw out his plans for the day just to fuck somebody to make up for it. And he’d put caramel flavour in the shake today, which was his favourite.</p><p>He put the sushi down on the table and made a swipe for the protein shake. Benrey held it just out of Gordon’s reach and then <em> stood up on the table </em> to finish drinking it. What was this guy’s fucking PROBLEM? </p><p>There was absolutely no way he enjoyed the taste enough to want to finish it, except just to piss Gordon off. </p><p>Yes, Gordon enjoyed the taste of cum enough to drink a whole pint of it for lunch, but he had an excuse. Namely, that he was literally a sex demon. So what the fuck was Benrey on? He was that dedicated to ruining Gordon’s day? God, what a dick. No, not even a dick, Gordon actually liked dicks. He was a goddamn slime mold or something.</p><p>Benrey chucked the bottle down at Gordon once he was finished, laughing at Gordon’s glare. </p><p>“Enjoy your lunch, man.” </p><p>This was too much. He was going to have to get revenge somehow.</p><p>-</p><p>“Not that I don’t agree he’s way outta line, but maybe you should go to HR about this, Doc?” </p><p>Bless Barney, trying to be the voice of reason.</p><p>“I doubt HR would do anything, we both know they’re pretty useless here.”</p><p>“Look, all I’m sayin’ is, try HR first and if that don’t work out, then you can slap some sense into him.”</p><p>“Well, thanks for the advice Barney.”</p><p>“No problem. Just don’t go gettin’ yourself fired, ok? I’d miss you - I mean, miss workin’ with you.”</p><p>“I won’t, don’t worry. And, um. I’d miss that too.”</p><p>-</p><p>That’s what Gordon said, and he had meant it, but then Benrey stole his lunch again. That was it, the last straw on top of a pile of last straws.</p><p>He did take to heart the bit about not getting fired. So he waited until he was alone with Benrey in one of the hallways and dragged him by the arm into a room he knew would be empty.</p><p>Strangely, Benrey didn’t put up any resistance when Gordon grabbed him. Just stared at him with those eyes of his, piercing despite never being more than half open.</p><p>“‘Sup? Haha.” He had this shitty little smile on his face, and it pushed Gordon’s rage button.</p><p>Gordon snapped a little, grabbing Benrey by his shirt collar with a snarl. “I have had it up to <em> here </em>with your bullshit! What is wrong with you? Why won’t you just leave me the fuck alone?!”</p><p>“Yanno, I’m like, really disappointed. Thought you mightta figured it out by now,” Benrey said with a roll of his eyes. “But nope, you’re just as head empty as before. Nothin’ goin’ on in there except physics ‘n sex.”</p><p>“What? Cut the crap, man.” Gordon pushed Benrey up against the wall, forcefully enough that Benrey let out a little ‘oof’ of breath. “Just leave me alone!”</p><p>“Get your hands off me,” Benrey said with a sudden growl. “Guess I haveta teach you some respect.”</p><p>Gordon’s arms flopped to his sides without Gordon’s input, and he shivered abruptly at Benrey’s change in mood. Still - he was too angry to let Benrey twist this around.</p><p>“Respect?! After all the shit <em> you’ve </em> - ”</p><p>“<b>Kneel.”</b></p><p>Gordon’s knees gave out under him, dumping him on the floor. </p><p>The door to the room clicked shut and locked itself. Shadows crawled in along the side of the walls, growing dense enough to touch and swaying like they were alive. Gordon looked up with his mouth open, unable to manage a single word as Benrey grew tall enough to scrape the ceiling, multiple eyes flashing into existence and hands turning to claws. Oh, fuck. </p><p>Gordon whimpered. He finally recognised Benrey.</p><p>“That’ssss right. You know who I am now, huh? Stupid pet.” </p><p>Benrey’s gaze dropped lower, and he grinned like a slice of the moon, showing all his fangs. </p><p>"Looks like your body recognises its Master even if you don't, 'Freeman'."</p><p>What? Gordon had fucked up big time and was probably about to die, yeah, but… His body? What the hell was he talking about? Gordon furrowed his brows and followed the demon’s gaze. Then he saw his extremely inappropriate stiffy. His body went hot with shame, and he looked away at the ground. </p><p>He angered a powerful demon but still managed to get turned on. Even though he was about to get incinerated or some other horrible punishment. Great job, Gordon!</p><p>“Got anything to say for yourself?”</p><p>Gordon whimpered, swallowing around the lump of terror in his throat.</p><p>"Please don't hurt me."</p><p>The demon cackled, the sound booming in the room while Gordon flinched and cowered, until the demon eventually trailed off into a few smug chuckles. Then a tendril rose from the shadows and held Gordon’s chin. Gordon still couldn’t move his arms. Fuck, it was going to pull his jaw off, or snap his neck, wasn’t it? Gordon braced himself, but… All it did was push his head so he had to look up at the demon’s face.</p><p>"Hurt ya? Why'd you think I'd do that to ya after going to the effort of making you aaall pretty? Nahhh, I'm not gonna so much as touch ya beyond this unless ya ask veeeeery nicely."</p><p>“Oh. Thank you…?” Gordon was confused. What happened to teaching him respect?</p><p>“Still gotta fix that bad behaviour tho. You belong to Binya, pet, and I’m gonna make sure ya never forget your Master again. Gotta work on those fucking manners, too. Say ‘thank you, <em> Master, </em>for forgiving your bad pet’.”</p><p>Gordon swallowed heavily, trying to move his head to look away. The tendril grabbing his chin held him tight. His face was burning as Binya stared down at him, mouth curled expectantly.</p><p>“Thank you… Mm-Master. For. Forgiving your, uh, your - your bad pet.” </p><p>Alright, he was relieved he wasn’t going to die, but why did this have to be so embarrassing? Gordon was hyper-aware that his cock had twitched as he forced out the word ‘pet’, and that might just kill him anyway.</p><p>“There, that wasn’t soooo hard, was it now?” Binya bent down towards him and Gordon shook with the effort of not flinching away. All he did was pat him on the head, though.</p><p>“Man, I really shouldna left ya all alone after showing you the ropes, huh? My fault I got distracted before I finished trainin’ you up right. After I went to the trouble of makin’ you into a perfect sexy lil succubus ‘n all. So I wanna finish makin’ you into my good pet, and I wanna hear you beg for it.”</p><p>Ohhh-kay. Gordon couldn’t keep the dubious expression off his face.</p><p>“Yeah, I see that look. You think you’re not gonna beg, right? Lol. I still gotta give ya a real punishment tho. How about…” Binya clicked his fingers and grinned even wider. “You won’t be gettin’ off any time soon, not until I say so.”</p><p>"Hey! That's not fair," Gordon blurted out, then realised what he'd done. Oooops. He braced himself for an actual punishment.</p><p>"You're such a fuckin' brat," Binya snorted. "Lucky I think it's kinda funny. Still gotta train that outta ya, tho."</p><p>Gordon let out a sigh of relief, even though he was still seething at the idea of the demon controlling his orgasms. He absolutely could do it, too; Gordon had sold himself to him body and soul. It was, somehow, still preferable to going hundreds of thousands of dollars into debt to get his PhD. Although right this second Gordon was rethinking that one. At least a bank couldn’t have controlled his ability to nut.</p><p>"Anyway… Forget fairness, pet, you play by my rules now."</p><p>Gordon bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't say anything else stupid.</p><p>"'Course, I might be a lil more lenient if you got down on your hands and knees and begged real good right now. How's about it?"</p><p>All of Binya's eyes were watching him very closely. Gordon didn't move. He kept quiet. Begging like that was too much. He had more dignity and self-respect than that.</p><p>The demon's form rippled as he shrugged.</p><p>"Suit yourself. Have fun not nuttin'. No nut every month." He snickered to himself. "When you change your mind you can come beg me to reconsider."</p><p>With that, Gordon watched as the shadows receded and Binya shrank to a reasonable height, compressing himself down into the form of the annoying little security guard Gordon was familiar with. God, no wonder he’d thought “Benrey’s” face looked wrong. It was slap bang in the middle of the uncanny valley.</p><p>Benrey winked at Gordon before unlocking the door. “Be seeing ya around, ‘Freeman’.”</p><p>The way he said Gordon’s surname he could <em> hear </em>the sarcastic quotation marks. Gordon hated it already.</p><p>Gordon stood up off the floor and dusted himself off, wrapping his head around the last five minutes and the demon’s punishment for him. Surely it couldn’t be too hard to not get off until the demon got tired of Gordon being boring and decided on a different punishment? He didn’t <em> have to </em> actually orgasm himself while feeding. He’d just… Manage to not get turned on while going down on people. Foolproof plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains orgasm denial, consensual public use, begging, mild humiliation/insults, praise, and more master/pet elements. Plus the weird mundanity involved in being a sex demon holding down a regular 9 to 5 job, lmao.</p><p>Note: one of the coworkers Gordon very briefly goes down on in this chapter is transmasc and his junk is referred to with the word "cunt".</p><p>Thanks to Eggnog for proofreading again. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first day wasn’t so bad. Gordon threw himself into his work and did his best not to think about a demon having control of his orgasms. Yes, it was pretty easy for Gordon to get worked up at the best of times, but he wasn’t some kind of sex fiend. He could manage not thinking about sex for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until the next time he was giving a blowjob. In the meantime he could get by with his protein shakes for sustenance. He could totally hold out until Binya got bored of him being boring. Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second day was alright, too, though he was a little bit antsy. Trying not to think about the encounter with Binya was difficult, especially when he was sternly telling himself not to get horny and that brought his thoughts back to why he was trying not to get horny, and then he’d accidentally get a bit turned on remembering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting ordered around by a demon three times your size was startlingly hot, actually. Was Gordon always so into that kind of thing? He wasn’t sure. Gordon had a bit of a subby streak, certainly, but being around the demon was intense even if Gordon resented how smug he was. He super duper shouldn’t be thinking about either Binya or any patterns in his past sexual encounters right now, though; he’s trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him was kind of glad to see the demon, if he was honest. He would be happier about it if he hadn’t been deprived of the ability to get off for being a little rude - justifiably, if anyone cared to ask Gordon - so it was a weird mix of resentment and an excitement he couldn’t entirely squash. Probably some demon contract bullshit influencing how he felt. Still didn’t stop him from feeling a little excited to get attention, even if he tried to rationalise it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By day three the orgasm block started to be a bit of an issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the younger guys on his team had made a come-on at him at work, and Gordon didn’t really want to pass up a free meal. Plus the guy was polite and didn’t have a huge ego about it, so Gordon was happy to pull him into an empty office and go down on him. In the middle of eating out his coworker’s cunt, Gordon started getting hard. It was just - the sounds the guy was making, and the taste, the heat on his tongue. It was way too hot to be all detached about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done, his coworker gave him a goofy smile and said he’d like to do that again sometime. Gordon flashed a thumbs up and watched him wobble out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he made a desperate noise and stopped himself from rubbing at his cock. Fuck, fuck. He couldn’t go walking around with an obvious hard-on. He had to wait for it to go down again and deal with being blue balled for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day four was okay, but Gordon was intensely aware all day that it was Friday, and that Saturday was the day he usually met the guy he prostate milked for the cum for his protein shakes. He’d normally be looking forward to it, it was a nice quid pro quo arrangement where he fulfilled somebody’s fetish and got what he needed in return, but he’d also normally be able to jerk off afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he’s gonna be left horny and desperate. God, this was harder than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturday his fetlife contact showed up as arranged, and they went through the usual little ritual of having tea and coffee and snacks before Gordon pulled out the container he’d be jerking the guy off into. His enthusiasm must have been lacking, though, because Gordon was embarrassed to be asked if everything was alright. He made some excuse about work being tough that week. It was uncomfortable on multiple levels, not the least the social awkwardness and embarrassment he felt about being asked if he was okay by the cum milking fetish guy. Despite the awkward atmosphere while Gordon was collecting the cum, he still managed to get hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was all done and Gordon was alone again, he dropped his human disguise. The longer he kept it up, the more quickly he’d get hungry again and need to feed, and the more frequently he’d get turned on in the process, and - yeah. This was starting to get to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn’t be able to come, he knew it, but he was so horny. He at least wanted to touch. Jerking off could be nice without getting off from it. Less so if he didn’t get off for a whole week - or a whole month, fuck, what if this went on for a whole month - but it was something at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just so horny. Gordon sat on the side of his couch, wings fluttering involuntarily when he touched his cock for the first time in five whole fucking days. It was like touching a livewire. He couldn’t pull his hand away once he started jerking off. He almost felt like he was going to come at one point, but the feeling faded and he let out a cry of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going, though. It was good - it wasn’t enough - it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon rubbed at the sensitive base of his tail with his other hand, and it made his eyes cross, but as soon as he felt himself getting close to an orgasm he plateaued. Not enough. He stumbled to his bedroom and pulled out his box of sex toys and chose the biggest dildo he had and stumbled back to the couch. He pushed it in all the way to the base of the toy, rocking back and forth so it would rub against his prostate. Still not enough. Gordon tried both at the same time, fucking himself on the toy and stroking his tail, all the while jerking himself off. None of it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon ended up on his side on the couch, whining in frustration. His cock was </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking</span>
  </em>
  <span> precum but he just. Couldn’t. Get. Off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single time he thought he might somehow break through the block put on his orgasms, it faded and left him feeling more unsatisfied than before and still just as hard. Fuck that asshole demon right back to his own stupid dimension. Gordon wanted to bitch him out right to his ugly eldritch face but that would only result in some other punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he wasn’t giving up. Gordon was going to get through this. Binya’s going to get bored when Gordon doesn’t come crawling back to him straight away on Monday. Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Gordon wasted his Saturday evening and then his whole Sunday futilely jerking off in a haze of frustrated arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Monday Gordon was a total mess. He made it to work but he couldn’t concentrate. Well, couldn’t concentrate on anything except stopping himself touching his dick in extremely inappropriate circumstances. That was about the sum total of his self-control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Barney coming over to say hi and catch up, and had to dash away with an apology about being behind on work. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> seriously behind, but usually it wouldn’t stop him talking to his crush. He just didn’t want Barney to see him like this - he’d forgotten to brush his hair, his tie’s askew, he was too busy jerking off to do laundry so he’s in a two day-old shirt, and he definitely had a wet patch on the front of his trousers from the watery precum from his stupid near constant boner. He looked like hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benrey” wolf-whistled him in the hallways and Gordon had to wrestle with the urge to punch him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the urge to get down on his knees to beg. So he ended up vibrating uselessly in place, biting his lip and glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later his mind wandered at his desk and he ended up in a fantasy about what if he had gotten down and begged. He imagined Benrey stroking his face, telling Gordon to come for him. Gordon stroked his cock until another non-orgasm annoys him enough to snap out of it. He wanted to kick himself after, but he couldn’t deny how hot it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid demon, stupid Gordon, stupid submissive streak, stupid succubus sex drive. Stupid orgasm control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon managed to pull himself together a little on Tuesday. He’d forced himself to do laundry last night instead of jerking off, so he looked a bit less shit and in turn felt a bit less like a total trainwreck. He actually got some work done, even if it took a disproportional amount of effort to manage it. Every time he was a little bit tempted, he deliberately stopped himself from touching his cock, and it got the message eventually. It felt unfair how much energy he had to put in solely to have a normal day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might not be as actively horny, but he hardly had any self-control left over for when he bumped into Benrey. Benrey raised an eyebrow and asked how he’s doing, and Gordon barely got out an “okay, thanks” while the less stubborn part of him was urging him to beg. But Gordon had a point to prove and he was going to fucking prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gordon got home in the evening, all he could do was put on some laundry and zone out in front of the tv while carefully sitting so he didn’t brush off anything or absentmindedly start humping a cushion. All he had to do was continue like he did today, and the demon would get the idea that Gordon is better than begging to get off. Gordon totally wasn’t going to submit of his own free will just because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gordon woke up on Wednesday he was hungry, and not for regular human food. He checked the fridge and somehow since Saturday he’d managed to drink everything. He vaguely remembered drinking a lot on Monday evening while trying to sort himself out and do the laundry, and then more on Tuesday morning to give himself the energy to get through the day. He burned through that energy just getting some work done. Now he was all out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gonna need to… Feed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought alone had him a little horny. Well, fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he made the tram journey to work without incident. Once he got inside the Black Mesa building complex, though… He couldn’t stop himself from looking longingly at his colleagues like he was browsing a buffet. He clocked in, made a cursory effort at work, and then gave up entirely and decided his team would have to deal with his part of the project being late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up wandering off to the breakroom in the hopes of meeting someone there. He did so well on Tuesday, so he’s kind of disappointed in himself. He probably tried a bit too hard. Otherwise he wouldn’t have run out. Now he’s hungry and worked up at the mere thought of someone fucking him, and sitting on the breakroom table waiting for anyone willing to have sex to show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the orgasm deprivation cooking Gordon’s brain, but getting fucked sounded really, really good. He wanted it. No, he needed it. And no, he won’t be getting off, courtesy of a CERTAIN demon, but getting ploughed and filled with cum is better than nothing. He bit his lip and palmed his cock through his trousers, watching the door. Come on, somebody’s gotta be avoiding work right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment a coworker walked in who Gordon knew would be willing, Gordon could barely restrain himself from pulling down his pants and stretching out on the table in invitation. Instead he managed to make a modicum of small talk before suggesting they fuck. He’s not an animal. Even if he was feeling hornier and hungrier by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that’s how Gordon ended up lying face down on the breakroom table getting roughly fucked by one of his fellow scientists, his ass and hips hanging off the edge of the table and his cock bobbing freely with every hard thrust. He didn’t try to muffle his moans each time his coworker’s cock brushed against his prostate. It felt amazing. For a moment he forgot he wouldn’t be able to come, and he waited for it. And kept waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His coworker finished inside him and pulled out, thanking him. Gordon muttered a “you’re welcome” and lay there pressing his forehead to the table surface in frustration. He had energy again and wasn’t as terribly hungry, which was good, but his cock was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay there and didn’t bother getting up, and after a few more minutes he felt somebody else pushing inside him, like he’d hoped. Pretty much everybody working at Black Mesa knew about Gordon being up for sex most of the time, so the word would probably get around that he was stretched across a table with his ass out. Casual gangbang on the breakroom table, no big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again it felt incredible while he was getting fucked, all while his cock was hard and leaking and completely incapable of shooting off his load. The heat of somebody’s body behind him and the cock rubbing over his prostate lead Gordon to moan and buck back into the person anonymously fucking him. When whoever it was came, the release of cum inside him gave him a little tingle of energy that was nothing like an orgasm but almost as good in some ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aching. He needed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon heard someone tentatively walk into the room, and moaned out a “please”. Gordon heard the person say “fuck yes” and stride over to grab him by the hips. It sounded like a guy he vaguely knew from the security team. He didn’t have any time to ponder it further once the guy thrust into his ass. He rested his head on the table and let himself get pounded, hips twitching involuntarily and brain fuzzy from the mixture of endorphins, desperation to come, and the energy he got from each load left in his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More, more, more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t usually anywhere near this wanton. The lack of an orgasm every time he expected one was having an effect, mind and body. He needed it. He couldn't quite reach it, but every time it felt like he almost would, and it was driving him a little mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if this wasn't going to get him off, Gordon couldn't bear to stop. He was so close. It felt good. When he could spare a thought for anything other than the sensation of being fucked, he knew it wouldn't be enough, but it almost didn't matter. Getting filled with load after load of cum by whoever walked into the room appealed to him on a level beyond thought or reason. He felt a burst of excitement every time he heard the person fucking him start to pant, or he noticed the thrusts speeding up or getting sloppy. He was about to get his reward, to be filled again, and the strange workings of his succubus body would turn that into nice feelings of satiety and wellbeing and vigour. He really didn't question how that worked anymore. Especially not in the middle of being fucked out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that really filtered through his haze of frustrated arousal and deep fullness and odd satisfaction was when Barney stopped by. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>think of all this? He didn't use Gordon's ass, no, he stepped around to speak to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay there, doc?" He had a lopsided smile on that Gordon didn't have the mental capacity to decipher right at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just - just ffff. Hhh. Hhh." Gordon panted as he felt a particularly hard thrust from behind him. "Fffine. Y-yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, alright." Barney raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I, uh, fuck your mouth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. Go ahhh, go ahead." Gordon looked down at Barney's crotch, seeing the hard-on straining his trousers, and his mouth started to water. Yes, yes. He wanted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, doc." Barney unzipped his fly and then gingerly patted Gordon on his head. Gordon whined wordlessly and leaned into his hand, looking up at Barney as Barney blushed deeply. Gordon strained to hear as Barney muttered to himself, picking out the words "play it cool, Barney" as Barney pulled his cock out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon tried to smile a bit to reassure him, but right at that moment the person behind thrust into Gordon hard, making him moan and shoving him forward so Barney's cock rubbed against his cheek. He heard Barney take a sharp breath. Gordon opened his mouth wider and relaxed his throat, urging Barney on with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney stroked Gordon's hair again and guided his cock into Gordon's mouth carefully. Gordon wanted to tell him he didn't need to be so careful, but the gentleness </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice and Gordon's mouth was too full of Barney's dick to say anything anyway. All he could do was let Barney set the pace, Barney fucking his mouth in an almost leisurely way while Gordon drooled and swallowed around Barney's cock, warm and heavy on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuuuuck. Your mouth feels so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon closed his eyes and let the praise wash over him, sinking into a place in his mind where it didn't matter that he wasn't going to come, so long as he was full and being complimented by someone who mattered. It was nice to feel… Appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of it enough that he didn't realise the person behind him was speeding up until a few harsh thrusts rocked him forward to choke around Barney's cock. Gordon wheezed, and he felt Barney pull back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww, fuck, sorry. You alright?" Gordon held up a hand in an okay sign and flicked his tongue over the head of Barney's cock, which was resting on his lips in an unintentional tease. "Okay. Let's try again. Doin' so good for me, darl - uh. I mean, doc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the heat of another load of cum painting his insides, but he hardly paid any attention to what was going on behind him, waiting patiently instead for whatever Barney would say or do next. He vaguely noticed whoever was behind him pulling out and patting his right asscheek once or twice, but all Gordon could think of was Barney. Barney in front of him, looking down at Gordon and biting his lower lip in a way that almost looked shy. Barney telling him how good he was doing. Barney's cock, so tantalisingly close to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want," Gordon stopped to take a breath, "want your cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney nodded and ran his thumb over Gordon's lower lip, sliding his cock back in after he took his thumb away. Gordon let out a contented sigh as the taste of Barney's precum and cock coated his tongue on the way back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mouth is - yeah. Hhhoh god." Barney had his hand back on Gordon's head, fingers digging into Gordon's hair slightly. Gordon hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Barney’s cock, reaching out with both hands to grab Barney’s hips and pull him closer. He fucked his own mouth on Barney’s dick as well as he could at the angle he was at, taking Barney’s cock as far as his throat while Barney gasped and cursed and did his best not to tug on Gordon’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So good. Guh.” He started to babble more when Gordon swallowed around his dick, little bits of praise like fireworks bursting over Gordon’s head, lighting Gordon up inside and making him stare up in admiration. He sucked hard on Barney’s dick again and got a rare cry of “Gordon!” out of him as he came down Gordon’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney patted and stroked Gordon’s hair as he pulled out, a string of saliva hanging between his dick and Gordon’s lips briefly before it broke. His eyes followed the motion, and he gave that lopsided smile again before sweetly but unnecessarily massaging the corners of Gordon’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showin’ my appreciation. Don’t want you gettin’ all stiff after that,” he said, as if he saw Gordon’s questioning look. “Hey, do you, uh, want a lift home after work? Doubt you’re gonna be much good to walk after all that. Or take the tram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon blinked at him, his brain slow at processing anything involving more than a cursory effort at thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright, thank you for offering.” He could only imagine how badly he might fuck up normal social interactions with Barney right now. Spending more than few minutes in a confined space with the guy he liked, while as unrelentingly horny as he was currently? Recipe for making a </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span> fool of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, he didn’t quite feel done with letting passersby fuck him. Which was probably the lack of orgasms speaking, but he wasn’t inclined to move from his current spot. Barney shrugged a bit awkwardly and said he’d see Gordon around, gave his hair a last ruffle, and left Gordon to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The haze of lust in Gordon's brain only started to retreat a little once the lights were turned out and he was left lying there alone. He was there the whole day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon wriggled his way off the table. When he tested his legs under him, he could barely stand despite how energised he felt. He willed his muscles to recover from the many consecutive fuckings he received, and gradually they got the idea. Lucky him, to be able to do that. He wouldn't be much good as a succubus otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, absurdly, still horny. His cock was as hard as it ever had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon went to leave the room, but then he noticed someone standing by the door, though he had to squint to try and make out their features. Man, who was even around this late? Around after lights out, and… Standing there watching Gordon seemingly the whole time. He ought to have been scared, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step closer and saw it was Benrey, eyes giving off a sickly bioluminescent glow under the shadows of the dark room and his helmet. Gordon’s heart sped up and he swallowed, hard, while his legs got wobbly for an entirely different reason than earlier. He could brush past Benrey and go home, or, well… Gordon had told himself he wasn’t going to beg, but he was so, so horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was still frozen in indecision when Benrey got closer. Before Gordon could humiliate himself by giving in to the urge to get down on his hands and knees, Benrey spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got gud at feeding yourself. Nice job.” Benrey’s shitty little smirk was barely visible, and ever so slightly maddening to look at, particularly with how it made Gordon feel hot all over. That might have been the comments too, though, which seemed sincere despite being delivered in a sarcastic tone. It said a lot that despite being a reality-bending demon, the most headache-inducing thing about him was his personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thanks?” What do you even say to that, honestly. It’s the verbal equivalent of a ‘congrats on the sex’ cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that hunky guy anyway? The one who was all nice to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hunky guy’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunky guy. There was only one person in Black Mesa who fit that description, in Gordon’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Barney?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barney. Stupid name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon swallowed a comment that it was less stupid than whatever kind of name Benrey or Binya was supposed to be. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking for a week more of orgasm denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have shifts with him…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pffft, like I can be expected to remember the name of every human I meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why d’ya keep thinking I’m gonna hurt people? Humans don’t even taste that nice.” Benrey snickered to himself when he saw Gordon’s queasy expression. “No, I won’t hurt your hot lil boyfriend. Demon’s honour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend.” Gordon really wanted to not be having this particular conversation. His dick was still rock hard and weakening his brain-to-mouth filter and the longer it went on the more likely it was he’d get defensive and say something insulting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, too bad.” Benrey winked, and a few extra eyes popped into existence to wink as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Anyway.” Flawless change of subject. Top marks Gordon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Benrey was looking at him expectantly, every single eye focused on him entirely. It stayed that way as "Benrey's" form wavered and shifted into that of the massive demon. Like he was rubbing in the difference in size and status between them. Gordon’s skin felt hot again and he shifted from side to side on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I…” Having all of that attention focused on him was turning his brain to mush. Not literally, because as a demon himself he was able to perceive Binya's real form without injury, but… He felt lightheaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, pet,” Binya said, almost softly. It was unfair that he could be so obnoxious all along and then the moment he was a bit nicer to Gordon, Gordon would find his face burning as the need to please him returned in full force. Gordon bit his lower lip and glared, but he knew there was no venom in it. It was only to soothe his own ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bend his knees and get down on the ground to kneel. Like his thoughts had been fighting but the rest of him knew exactly what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” What was he even apologising for? It didn’t really matter so long as he would be allowed to get off. “Please let me come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your memory must be like, super bad. ‘Cos you forgot the most important part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon stared blankly up at him, face burning and cock throbbing between his legs. God, what now? Was this not humiliating enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One word, six letters.” Binya gestured with his hands like he’s playing charades. One finger held up, then six. “Starts with M.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starts with M? Oh, he meant ‘Master’, didn’t he. Gordon bit his lip again and shifted his gaze to the ground, working up the resolve to say it. Clearly he took too long, because Binya interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck are you this helpless,” Binya said, rolling every single one of his eyes. “Seriously how’ve ya survived without me? It’s ‘Master’, dummy. Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Master. Please let me come?” He didn’t mean to let the plaintive note creep into his voice but he couldn’t help it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Not so hard. Unlike your cock.” Binya leered. “I’m a super chill dude so I’m gonna take pity on you. But you gotta like, work on your grovelling skills. You kind of suck at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon let out a deep sigh of relief. Thank fuck. He watched Binya flick his wrist like he was waving something away. Was that it? His week and a half of torment over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon turned a sly expression on Gordon. "You wanna get off now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please?" What, was he going to tell Gordon to jerk off or something? Gordon was horny enough that he’d do it, too. But not without being given the order first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Binya kept looking down at him with a faint smirk, all eyes on Gordon as he seemingly decided what to do with him next. When he spoke, the words reverberated through Gordon’s body and mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Come for me</b>
  <span>, pet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon shuddered, the order hitting him forcefully, heat sweeping through him from head to toe. He gasped, skin prickling with sensitivity. The heat spreading through his body doubled with each breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles seized in an irresistible orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back arched, and he ended up sprawled on the floor, his hips snapping forward against thin air while he moaned. His underwear was going to be fucking ruined but he was too busy cumming his brains out to care. He had been so pent up, so desperate. To have the switch flipped was amazing. Even without touch. He didn’t need it. The words were enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long orgasm. Somewhere along the way he switched back to succubus form, his wings fluttering with each new pulse of pleasure through him. They finally went still when Gordon finished, his thoughts muddled with deep satisfaction and his body relaxed in the afterglow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay on the ground, looking up at Binya. The pleased look on his face made Gordon shiver pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaamn, that’s hot as fuck. Say you’ll be good for me. And I’ll give ya a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, okay. Why not? Gordon liked rewards. He felt too good to be stubborn about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be good, Master.” It felt kind of nice to say it. He was too addled with afterglow to think too deeply about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gooood pet,” Binya purred. Gordon moaned weakly as something like a second orgasm washed through him. “See? Good boys get rewards. Sound so fuckin’ good when you moan. Like you were made for it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another mini orgasm. Gordon rested his head back on the ground as he moaned and panted through that one as well. He’d forgotten what kind of effect the demon’s praise had on him. It was overwhelming in the best way, especially when he got praised again and again close together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Binya’s tendrils curled over close to him, and he tensed until it just started patting his head. He let himself lean into it, needing the gentle touch after getting off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re gonna want more of that hella nice feeling, huh? You know how to get it. Just gotta be a good lil succubus for me. Just like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there a reason he wouldn’t have wanted more? Nah, that couldn’t be. Gordon could stay here on the floor forever coming himself silly and he’d be happy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could come up with was that Binya could be kind of annoying, but he could put up with 'annoying' if it meant getting to feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s about another?” Binya said, and Gordon nodded eagerly. “Hell yeah, you know what ya like. You know who can give it to ya. Come for me, there’s a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon’s eyes rolled back in his head again, and he let out a string of needy little whines that he never would have made normally. He heard Binya chuckle and his face went hot, but the reminder that he was being watched only made it better. He came dry which felt a bit weird physically, if he was honest, but the nice pleasant warmth that melted his thoughts away was the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to stand up afterwards but his legs wobbled and shook, and he stumbled, uncoordinated, his brain still half offline. A firm tendril caught and steadied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty fucked up lol. Guess I gotta be a responsible owner and get my tired lil pet home. ‘M just a nice guy that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thank you…” He was missing something, wasn’t he? Right. “Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large hand patted his head, and a smaller tendril rose from the floor to push his glasses back on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t really been thinking about how to get home, and the fact that Binya had was enough to make warm gratitude spread through his chest. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? Or at least had some positive aspects aside from his direct connection to Gordon’s personal nut button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All aboard the demon express, choo choo.” A conductor’s hat materialised on top of the demon’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was still baffled when multiple tentacles closed in on him and wrapped around his sides. He wriggled in their hold, a bit worried that Binya meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>home and not Gordon’s. The tentacles pressed him in close to Binya’s chest, and arms held him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More shadowy tendrils and larger tentacles emerged from the floor and engulfed the both of them, blocking out what meagre light there was in the room. Gordon yelped in fear, finally scared enough to break through his post-coital stupor. Binya shushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cocoon of tentacles opened again, they were in his apartment living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to scream, dum dum. Here’s your tiny little human home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… See.” Gordon swung right from gratitude to defensiveness. It was a ‘tiny little human home’ in comparison to Binya’s size but it wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small for an apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty cool trick, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Let me down? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was really enough for one day, he needed sleep if he was gonna be able to function tomorrow. Sure, he still had the energy from being fucked, but he couldn’t get away with not sleeping. Feeding didn’t stop him needing to sleep, and his brain demanded rest time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t think so. Nasty man needs a wash, his cummies are leaking outta him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon cringed. God. Why did he have to talk like that? This was the same being who’d just gotten him off four times and he still managed to make Gordon’s dick shrivel up with a single sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that face. Brat. Bratty pet. Nasty man. Your master’s gonna clean ya up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, then. Gordon crossed his arms and hung there in the bunch of tentacles holding him in place, while Binya shrunk himself down to fit inside Gordon’s bathroom. The demon stared at the shower tray, made a “tch” noise and waved at it with a hand, stretching it into a bath and shower. The room stretched with it. Gordon blinked at the sudden increase in size of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just do that, can you? I mean the building layout… That’s going to cut into someone else’s apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It won’t. Nobody’ll notice. Don’t worry your pretty head about it, just lemme stick you in the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eughhh, casual disrespect of the laws of physics. Gordon tried not to think about it too hard in that moment. He could give himself a headache comparing the measurements of the inside and outside of his bathroom sometime when he was less tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lookin’ like you’re gonna complain about gettin’ a sweet new bath. Jeez. So cranky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon rolled his eyes, watching the demon turn the taps on the faucet to fill the new bath with hot water, wondering how that was hooked up to the preexisting pipework. Hopefully it never breaks or he’d have to find a plumber who doesn’t mind fixing the pipe equivalent of an Escher puzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes off now. Go on, take ‘em off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his pants and sticky underwear, letting a few tentacles take them from him and fold them. His shirt and undershirt were next. Those were fine, the only person who went near his mouth was Barney, who was fairly careful and came in his mouth. It might be nice if he used Gordon messily sometime, though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gettin’ hard again? You’re fuckin’ insatiable. Guess I made you that way, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went down Gordon’s spine. File under “things that shouldn’t be hot but are anyway”: those little reminders of how much power the demon had over him. He was expecting things to maybe turn sexual after Binya's comment, but he otherwise ignored Gordon's hard-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Binya gently deposited him in the bath. It was… Nice, actually. The water was the right temperature, and Binya scooped up some to pour on Gordon’s head, following it with scrubbing at Gordon’s face a little with the pad of his thumb. The surprising softness of the gesture together with the warm water made Gordon feel sleepier and more relaxed, enough to ask for something he wouldn’t otherwise.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you wash my hair, actually?” Oh, right, he wouldn’t listen unless Gordon said the ‘magic words’, would he? “Please, master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whuh? Okay, yeah, can do.” Binya sounded surprised. He patted Gordon’s head and one of his tendrils found and picked up his shampoo bottle, another grabbing the showerhead. Warm water came down on Gordon’s head, and he closed his eyes. A cold little blob of shampoo landed on his head, and then there were hands running through his hair, working the shampoo in and massaging his scalp, occasionally rubbing the base of his horns gently. With his eyes closed he could almost forget that the one doing it was an eldritch horror with a bizarre personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really take from his enjoyment that much, if he was honest. He couldn’t remember the last time somebody washed his hair like this, and touched him like this in general when there wasn’t sex involved. That it was Binya massaging his hair and running fingers through it and rinsing the suds off was unfathomable, but not necessarily unwelcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The showerhead was moved closer to him, and Gordon hummed at the warmth and the way the fast-moving water lightly beat against his skin. He relaxed further, letting warm tentacles wrap around his shoulders to hold him up. The little bit of arousal from earlier had gone away while he was getting his hair washed. It was intimate, yes, but not sexual, which was kind of nice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soft hair, soft skin. Soft lil succubus,” Binya cooed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon snorted and cracked an eye open to look at him. He was up close, his extra eyes hovering all around Gordon like one man in a bath was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. It should have been unnerving, but mostly it was kind of funny. Gordon let a little smile sneak onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hair’s done, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon was about to close his eyes again when Binya picked him up out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” The tentacles holding him turned Gordon around and repositioned him, putting him back down in the water on his back and then brandishing a washcloth. “I gotta wash your butt now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon’s face burned. He’d gone from complete relaxation to complete humiliation in ten seconds flat. Binya had said earlier about washing him, but the mood whiplash was terrible. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you wanna do it yourself?” The washcloth was flung at Gordon’s face, landing with an audible plap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Binya had to ruin the moment, didn’t he? Fucking asshat. Mood ruiner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon dipped the cloth in the warm water and soaked it, then gently washed his stomach and cock, wiping away the leftover cum from when he’d come in his underwear. Then he did the same with his thighs, and finally his ass. All clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a point to washing off, yes - Gordon had been unpleasantly crusty - but the way Binya interrupted was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> obnoxious. Gordon put the washcloth aside and proceeded to sulk in the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grumpy, aren’tcha? Come ‘ere, lemme dry you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon sighed and begrudgingly stepped out of the bath, knowing Binya would bug him until he did. At least he didn’t have to towel himself dry, the demon did that for him. Then his hair was brushed and dried for him, too. It was like being at a mixture of a spa and a dog groomer’s. Binya felt up his wings and tail and said he was pleased Gordon looked healthy and kept his skin soft. He fought not to feel flattered by that, but he still kind of did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Binya summoned a nightshirt with slits for his wings and got Gordon to put it on. Then he made Gordon brush his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> he picked him up again. Gordon was resigned to it at this point, though his tail swished in annoyance. He wasn’t a purse pooch to be carried around under Binya’s arm, alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lingering annoyance faded slightly when he was taken right into his bedroom and laid down on the bed, and the bedcovers pulled up over him. Oh, well. Here he was in bed, he obviously had no choice but to get comfy and go to sleep. What a sacrifice. Or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepytime, pet,” Binya purred patronisingly, and patted his head gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon rolled his eyes. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights went out, and with them the demon vanished. Gordon was too tired to puzzle over their entire series of interactions that day and how he felt about it now, so he promptly fell asleep instead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know, it was a long one and I hunger for validation before starting the next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!! I never usually post chapters so soon after each other but I'm speedrunning this fic in the hopes that I will finish it before potentially losing motivation. (Which is less likely now because I'm getting to the more explicit parts, honestly. Those are fun to write.)</p><p>This chapter contains repetition of phrases, mild humiliation, lots of begging, Gordon gradually slipping into a sub mindset, praise, and tentacle fucking.</p><p>(No Barney, sorry, but he'll be back in future chapters.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Good pet. Good pet. Good pet. </em>
</p><p>It was all Gordon could think about when he was touching himself.</p><p>
  <em> Come for me, pet. </em>
</p><p>Gordon shoved himself down on the thick toy inside him and fucked his fist furiously, repeating Binya's words in his head over and over, driving himself to his peak. It wasn't long before he came all over his hand and laid back on the bed. Fuck. </p><p>It was so hot it wasn't <em> fair. </em> He could barely think of anything else while jerking off. Even when he started off with some other fantasy, he kept coming back to (and coming to) the memory of Binya purring praise in his ear.</p><p>At least he was able to jerk off now without endlessly edging himself.</p><p>He was still annoyed at the demon, don't get him wrong, but the memory was too hot to ignore. And… Gordon kind of wouldn't mind being "good" for Binya again to get another chance to feel the sparks of pleasure his praise sent down his spine. But only for that!</p><p>Binya was still weird and annoying, yeah. And full of himself. Even if he could make Gordon feel amazing. </p><p>But after his third jerk off sesh to the memory, Gordon was ashamed to realise he wanted more. More praise, more touches.</p><p>More touches from the demon… Maybe even to be filled and fucked by him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Going back and forth between imagining it and debating with himself that it was beneath him, that he had too much dignity to, to… To beg to be fucked.</p><p>If only the idea didn't turn him on so much.</p><p>And.</p><p>And, if only Binya hadn't been so weirdly nice to him after he broke down and begged to come. It would have been easier to say he didn't want to go back to Binya if he'd been really fucking mean about it. Gordon was finding it hard to stay annoyed about the stupid week of orgasm denial after getting praised and petted and pampered with his hair washed and his needs looked after. The lonely, needy parts of him kept interrupting Gordon's attempts to work himself up into being properly pissed off at Binya toying with him, by instead pointing out how nice it had been to be fussed over and cared for.</p><p>Although he <em> was </em> still extremely pissed off that his work had piled up during the week. A little unexpected tenderness was nowhere near enough to change his mind about <em> that. </em></p><p>He'd spent all day at work trying to catch up on it, and he'd spend all day tomorrow trying to catch up, too. Gordon snapped himself out of his circling thoughts about Binya to go wash up and get ready for bed. He had an early start in the morning, eugh.</p><p>-</p><p>"Benrey" smiled at him slightly less maliciously than usual when Gordon passed him in the hall, and Gordon blushed and put his head down to rush past. Couldn't get distracted. The work backlog. Important.</p><p>He was diligently writing up his report on the last batch of data collected, like a good little worker, when the door to his office opened and shut.</p><p>“Yooo, wanna hang out?”</p><p>It was Benrey. Of course.</p><p>Gordon bit his lower lip and tried to think of how to be diplomatic about it.</p><p>“I can’t, sorry, I have a lot of work from last week to catch up on.”</p><p>“Aww, c’mon. That’s no fun.”</p><p>“I’m seriously behind.” Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed at his forehead, trying to ward off the headache he knew was brewing. “It’s really stressing me out, so… If I do I’ll only end up more stressed. Sorry.”</p><p>Benrey tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, and Gordon felt a rising panic that he was about to experience a punishment for refusing.</p><p>“And if I get ya all the time you need to do all your boring nerd shit? We can hang?”</p><p>Gordon put his glasses back on and blinked at him in surprise.</p><p>“You can do that? How?”</p><p>“Better to ask what I can’t do, bro,” Benrey said, and snickered. “Can’t stop time <em> here</em>, but back in my home dimension I can do whatever the fuck I want. Like make it so no time passes between your arrival at chez Binya and when ya leave.”</p><p>Gordon’s head swam after that particular bombshell. It would be convenient… Could he trust Benrey, though?</p><p>“You promise once I’ve caught up on my work and hung out with you, I can come back here?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course. I promise I’ll let you do your work shit and then bring you back here after we hang out. I mean, if you wanna come back… Pretty sucks here, tee bee haych.” Benrey held out his hand.</p><p>Gordon knew Benrey couldn’t lie directly, even if he could twist his words like soft metal when he wanted to. This seemed pretty water-tight though, and he really <em> could </em>do with the time to catch up on his work…</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do it.” He took Benrey’s hand.</p><p>“Fuck yeah.” Benrey squeezed Gordon’s palm, and did something that looked like tearing the air with his free hand, before stepping forward to pull Gordon through.</p><p>Gordon followed, stepping out into… A pretty nice living room, actually. He was expecting more flames and torture implements somehow, but it was extremely normal. As he looked around, a copy of his work desk - or maybe it was his actual one, and Benrey had stolen it - popped into existence in one corner, along with a swivel chair. Huh, convenient.</p><p>Benrey had gone back to his Binya form, not needing to take the appearance of a human guard in his home. He loomed over Gordon, a little uncomfortably. Gordon once again realised the demon could do literally whatever he wanted to him, except he seemed to have decided he liked Gordon for whatever mysterious reason. He shifted in place and scanned the room.</p><p>“Sweet, right? I fixed the room up for ya. Making my guest feel at home. Epic host skills.” Binya sounded extremely pleased about it, and Gordon forced himself to relax as much as he could. It wasn’t a trap, he had promised.</p><p>“It’s nice. Thanks. I mean, thanks master.” He felt his tail swish a little in embarrassment about calling the demon <em> master, </em>and that’s when he realised he was in his succubus form. Must have changed automatically when he got here? His wings rose unthinkingly to shield his face from view. He was kind of self-conscious about being seen, because normally he did everything possible to avoid anyone seeing his horns and wings and tail. </p><p>Even if Binya was, literally, the one who’d given him those. And had last seen them when he had made Gordon nut himself half silly.</p><p>“Worried about sum’n? Don’t gotta hide from me, no need to be shy or afraid or whatever. Like I said, I’m not about to hurt ya, pet. Just wanna spend some quality time.” As Binya spoke carefully, as if to a frightened animal, Gordon lowered his wings, feeling foolish over shielding himself. “Go do your researchy stuff like you wanted, I’ll play Xbone while I’m waiting.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Gordon guessed he really had meant what he said. Weird. That was less surprising to him than a demon apparently owning an xbox one.</p><p>“Dunno why you’re so spooked all the time. Guess you gotta learn from experience? Idk. Anyway shout if you want a soda or whatever. It’s my realm and all, so I can hear ya from wherever.”</p><p>The demon sort of phased through the floor in front of him, leaving Gordon alone in the living room aside from one or two eyes that lingered to watch him. Well, if Binya wanted to bore himself by watching Gordon marathon a week of work, he could.</p><p>What even were they to each other? Aside from demon master and succubus, which were more like roles in their contract, as far as Gordon could tell. It made no specifications about how Binya was supposed to treat him.</p><p>Gordon was honestly confused. Binya mentioned ‘training the brat out of him’ and ‘making him into a good pet’ but it was vague what that was supposed to mean, or how inviting Gordon to come do his work and then hang out fit into it. He'd apparently decided Gordon had been punished enough for his 'bad manners'? And was trying to be nice to him now? Anything else that was involved was a mystery so far. Aside from him wanting Gordon to beg him and call him master, <em> that </em> was clear enough. </p><p>No thinking about that now, though. Begone horny thoughts. Science was calling!</p><p>...The boring bits of science.</p><p>Gordon sat himself down in front of the desk and found that all his notes were there, and the computer was the same as his one from work. The wifi functioned, even if the network was called "epic Gordon work momence", which made him snort a little. He decided to write drafts of his emails and save them, however, because who knew how sending email inter-dimensionally might affect things.</p><p>With that, he got to work. Binya stopped by once to say "oooh, interesting numbers. Not," at the data Gordon was analysing, and Gordon explained as not-bluntly as he could that the less interruptions he had, the faster he'd be finished and able to hang out.</p><p>Thankfully, Binya seemed to get the hint and left him alone to work after that. The clock on his computer was stopped at the time he left his office (and by extension, Earth) and there was no natural light to tell the time, so Gordon kept working until he got tired and a bit thirsty.</p><p>"Um, master Binya?" </p><p>"You raaaaaaaang." The demon popped up behind him and Gordon managed not to jump in surprise.</p><p>"I need a break, maybe a lie down of some sort. Plus a glass of water."</p><p>"You do? Wasn't sure if you'd like, need rest while you're here."</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>"Aight." A glass of water appeared in his hand, and he delicately handed it to Gordon between a thumb and forefinger. Then he stepped up to a bare wall and traced a door shape, which turned into an actual door. He opened it to show a comfortable-looking guest bedroom with a large bed. "All the mod cons, en suite bathroom, yadda yadda. Get comfy."</p><p>Looking into the room was a pleasant surprise. Gordon had more expected a sofa bed, Binya gave off a sofa bed vibe somehow. He sipped at the water and put it on the bedside table, put his glasses there too, then took off his shoes and his coat. He crawled into bed otherwise fully clothed.</p><p>"Gonna just leave those on? Okay. Naptime for Gordons." Binya patted him with a big hand and then the light went out. "Call me when you wake up. Or just go back to work or whatever."</p><p>"Thank you, master." See, Gordon remembered his fucking manners. He took a breath and tentatively added the next part. "You're being very kind."</p><p>"You're welcome, pet. Keep bein' all sweet and I'm gonna keep bein' kind. See ya later."</p><p>Gordon felt Binya's presence vanish from the room, and his cheeks grew hot. He was 'sweet'? Well, if it got him rewards for good behaviour, that was alright, he supposed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.</p><p>When he woke he had no idea how long he was out, except he felt refreshed and ready to go again. It was hard to shake the feeling that time had passed at home, even if he knew it wouldn't have. He found a light switch on the wall and shuffled out of bed and back into the living room. Binya was undoubtedly watching, but Gordon didn't call him. He wasn't awake for long enough yet to deal with his nonsense.</p><p>He sat down at the computer and got back to work on his project, and kept at it until he got hungry and bored, then called for Binya.</p><p>“‘Sup?”</p><p>“Is there anything to eat here? I’m a bit hungry.”</p><p>“Got some uhhhhh, chicken mcnuggies. Yeah.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Nope. Want me to go getcha something?”</p><p>“Yes please. How about a breakfast wrap?”</p><p>“Nice, good taste. Brb.”</p><p>Binya disappeared and reappeared with five breakfast wraps, threw two into his maw wrappers and all, and handed three to Gordon.</p><p>Gordon did not need three breakfast wraps, but took them anyway.</p><p>“Thanks master.”</p><p>“No probs pet.”</p><p>After finishing his “breakfast”, he went back to working. Work, call for food, work, sleep, rinse, repeat. Without interruptions he got caught up quicker than he would have expected. Probably, anyway - the passage of time was vague here.</p><p>Gordon stretched out luxuriously and considered another nap. He did say he was going to hang out with Binya, however. Whatever that was going to consist of. Maybe there’d be sex involved? After spending so long working he really wouldn’t mind that. It was a decent way to relax, and Gordon was always in need of relaxation.</p><p>“Master, I’m done.” He was starting to get weirdly used to the ‘master’ thing, at least as a guaranteed way of getting Binya’s attention, but he still felt his face get a little hot.</p><p>“Finished all your nerd shit? Booyah.” Binya loomed over him out of nowhere, and a thick tentacle curled around Gordon’s waist to pick him up. Gordon’s tail lashed, betraying his feelings about being scooped up without warning.</p><p>“Could you <em> maybe </em>warn me first before picking me up?” Oops, that was too snippy, backpedal Gordon, backpedal. “Please? Master?” He put on his sweetest voice and tried fluttering his eyelashes, feeling extremely silly but hoping he’d get away with it. “If you told me first it would be okay, but I don’t like being startled, master.”</p><p>"Fuck. Okay. I'm sorry pet, your master didn't know."</p><p>Binya smoothed a hand down Gordon's hair and back in apology, and with horror Gordon noticed he had started purring, ever so little, as soon as Binya's big claws raked through his hair. It just - it reminded him of getting his hair washed, and he was <em> relieved </em> that he was being listened to.</p><p>"I forgive you master," Gordon said in the same wheedling tone as earlier, before realising what the fuck he was doing. He couldn't let himself get too into the… <em> pet… </em> thing. He was only doing this because it was convenient and let him get his way.</p><p>"Awww." Binya patted him on the cheek fondly, and Gordon felt his face flush at the touch. "What a cutie… Let's get our master-pet bonding time on and play some vidja james."</p><p>By the time Gordon parsed what Binya said, they were already in a room of the "house" that Gordon had never seen before. It looked like the platonic ideal of a gamer’s den, with shelves full of games for every system available, all possible controllers and peripherals including the weird ones like the DK Bongos, and the universe’s largest gaming chair. It was an incredibly sweet set-up. Gordon was simultaneously baffled and jealous.</p><p>If you had asked him what hobby a powerful demon would have, he would <em> not </em> have said gaming. Well, online gaming, maybe, since League of Legends was something a demon might play, but Binya was setting up a Game Cube with Mario Kart Double Dash as Gordon boggled at the room.</p><p>“Mario Karts time is now. Get comfy ‘cos I’m gonna kick your butt.”</p><p>“Sure you are.” Gordon eyed up Binya’s lap for a moment before opting not to be weird and to instead pull over the large beanbag that had appeared conspicuously close to him.</p><p>It turned out that Binya was decent but not amazing at the game, which suited Gordon fine. He’d never had as much time for gaming as he would have liked, between his degree and then later work. Not to mention fulfilling the ‘dietary requirements’ of being a succubus took up a chunk of his free time. </p><p>Both of them were kind of alright at the game, but Gordon still had a narrow lead on wins. He had a feeling that somehow Binya didn’t get to play many games against real people and not the NPC racers. There was also the fact that the controller was pretty small in his hands, and he was compensating by using small tentacles to mash at the buttons. At least once Gordon had to stifle a laugh because Binya managed to get a bunch of tentacles all tangled up on top of the controller and wasted precious time. He almost suggested Binya just shrink his hands instead - he absolutely could do that, Gordon just knew it - but Gordon would have cracked up at the sight of a huge demon with tiny hands, and he wanted to keep his lead.</p><p>At least, Gordon kept his lead right up until Binya cheated. </p><p>They were on the last lap of Rainbow Road and he was narrowly ahead, concentrating entirely on the game, when he felt a strong tug on his tail.</p><p>Gordon’s eyes went wide and he swallowed a whine at the jolt of arousal from having his tail pulled, fumbling the controller and watching his kart go careening off the side of the level. It was a purely involuntary reaction to the physical stimulus, Gordon told himself, but that didn’t stop the arousal from burning low in his stomach. He scowled, biting his lower lip, and glanced up at Binya to see him pretending like he didn’t do anything, just grinning as he reached the finish line of the course.</p><p>It was all downhill for Gordon from there. Once he was the least bit turned on he had trouble making it go away. That had become very clear while he was unable to orgasm, and it was equally clear now. He <em> tried</em>. It was a stupid reason to lose at a game. Being horny? Come on. He should be used to that.</p><p>But Binya got him with a banana peel and laughed, all deep and sinister, and Gordon started imagining him laughing like that while fucking Gordon open, and completely spaced out and drove off the track again.</p><p>Gordon’s playing only got worse as he worked himself up. Sitting so close to Binya, he couldn’t help imagining what he could do to Gordon. Like what if Binya reached down and picked Gordon up and made him ride his cock while they kept playing… </p><p>He lost again, and Binya smirked right at him. “Silly pet,” he purred. </p><p>Gordon clenched his teeth to keep a whine from slipping out, feeling like he’d been hit right in the stomach by the two words. It was humiliating - he wasn’t a silly pet! He was a very smart theoretical physicist! - but it was <em> hot. </em> His cock was throbbing as he tried to focus on the game but the two words kept repeating in his head. <em> Silly pet</em>.</p><p>His terrible playing was an extra layer of humiliation, but he refused to give up. Finally Binya’s characters and two of the computer’s teams stood on the podium, and Binya cheered. It was almost cute how genuinely happy he seemed, but Gordon was too worked up to appreciate it properly.</p><p>Looking at Binya celebrating his mario kart win, Gordon’s overheated brain came up with an idea.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to fuck me? You won,” Gordon blurted out, shifting in his seat.</p><p>“Uhhh. Do ya wanna? Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” Binya side-eyed him, raising an eyebrow. “Just some gaming time with my favouritest pet.”</p><p>“To the winner go the spoils, right…?” Gordon licked his lower lip nervously, hardly believing what he was saying.</p><p>Binya narrowed his eyes and then grinned slowly and ominously. "Uh huh. I geddit. You wanna get fucked without having to beg, right? That's what's up."</p><p>"What? No." <em> Busted</em>. </p><p>"You don't beg, you don't get fucked. Binya's house, Binya's rules."</p><p>“Do I have to? It’s embarrassing.” Gordon’s cheeks were hot, but it felt like every other bit of blood in his head had gone south, leaving him a little dizzy.</p><p>“You enjoy it doncha? Being made to beg? Looked like you did before.”</p><p>Gordon let out an indistinct whine that was <em> not </em>a denial, feeling even dizzier.</p><p>“You dooooooo,” Binya crooned, snickering as Gordon’s cheeks got redder. “Silly pet enjoys being made to beg his master.”</p><p>Gordon couldn’t bear Binya to see his reaction to that, so he brought his wings up in front of his face.</p><p>“It’s too embarrassing,” he forced out.</p><p>“But it turns you on. And your master likes it. Who the fuck is gonna know except us? No point bein’ embarrassed in front of me. Unless ya like that? All that squirmin’ around and blushin’ makes your cock real hard, huh?”</p><p>Gordon whimpered quietly and tried to surreptitiously grind against his hand, even though he <em>knew </em>he wasn't subtle enough to go unseen.</p><p>“Beg me ‘n I’ll fuck you so hard you’re gonna forget how to be shy.”</p><p>Gordon wanted to protest that he wasn’t shy, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a plaintive “master, please”.</p><p>“Mmmm, now we’re gettin’ somewhere.” Binya pushed Gordon’s wings apart to look straight at him. “Shy is cute, but I like shameless. ‘S just a matter of time ‘til I have you down on your knees moaning for master to ram his thick meat in your needy little hole.”</p><p>“You need to work on your dirty talk,” Gordon said weakly, rallying a bit against his inevitable slide into submission, and Binya laughed.</p><p>“This says otherwise,” Binya said, trailing the tip of a claw along the line of Gordon’s erection, trapped and straining against the fabric of his trousers. “Thought you wanted to be fucked, pet?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I do.”</p><p>“Then be good and <em> beg</em>.” Binya grabbed a fistful of Gordon’s hair and twisted it a little so Gordon had to look in his face.</p><p>“Please, master,” Gordon said, breathing heavily.</p><p>“I’m not hearing what you want, pet.” He was staring hard at Gordon with every single one of his eyes, so that no matter what direction Gordon looked, he’d be caught by Binya’s commanding gaze, pinned in place as surely as if he was nailed to the spot. “Your master can’t know unless you tell him,” he sing-songed.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” Gordon said a little shakily, breath jumping when tentacles started snaking up his limbs to remove his clothing.</p><p>“Yesss. More.” </p><p>“Please, master, fuck me. Please,” he said, more confidently now. He was bare in front of Binya, who observed him appreciatively. He shivered a bit at the touch of hands and tendrils against his skin. It had been years since the last time with Binya. He’d forgotten how responsive his body was to his touches. His master’s touches.</p><p>“That’s it. Go oooon, pet.”</p><p>“I need you to fuck me master. Please.” He spread his legs, lifting his tail out of the way, to display himself in invitation. Here. Here he is. Come on, fuck him. “Please.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em> yes. That’s what I wanna hearrrr,” his master growled triumphantly. “I’m gonna lift you up now to get a gooood look at you.”</p><p>“Okay, master,” Gordon said, head nodding absently. Tentacles curled firmly around his waist and arms and legs, holding tight and lifting him into the air to hold him in front of Binya’s - in front of his master’s chair, which his master was reclining on like a throne, while he grinned wide enough at Gordon to show all his teeth. His many, many teeth.</p><p>“Such a pretty pet.”</p><p>Gordon let out a moan at the scrap of praise.</p><p>“Been too long since I fucked you. Gonna haveta take it easy, start small with a coupla tentacles.”</p><p>“But master, I - ” Gordon whined wordlessly for a moment, the tip of his tail flicking back at forth as he tried to lean out of the hold on him, to get closer to the demon observing his every move, “I need your cock. I wanna be filled. Please? Please fill Gordon?” </p><p>“Nooo, you’re so pretty and soft. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Gordon’s master patted his head, and Gordon nuzzled into the touch, not catching the exaggerated teasing tone of the words.</p><p>“Won’t hurt me. I wanna be fucked hard,” Gordon said, and pouted.</p><p>“Who’s in charge here, pet?” A tendril flicked the corner of Gordon’s ear.</p><p>“You are, master.” The moment Gordon said that, tentacles slid up his thighs, creeping closer to his cock and his hole, but pausing before going any further.</p><p>“That’s right. Good pets know their place. And you wanna be good, right?” His master sat forward and ruffled Gordon’s hair.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be good.” Gordon nodded, desperate to have his master’s tentacles inside him already.</p><p>“Gooood booooy.” Right as the words sank into Gordon and made him moan, so did a writhing tangle of tentacles. They smoothly and easily slid inside him, barely filling his ass at first and then being joined by more and more, gradually stretching his hole and making him twitch as he started to feel fuller.</p><p>“Binya’s widdle pet likes being stuffed aaaall full of slimy tentacles, huh?”</p><p>Gordon nodded, too out of it to protest the phrasing, and the sudden thrust of the tentacles inside him drew out another open-mouthed moan, but it was too brief. He needed more.</p><p>“Master p-please."</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please <em> fuck me</em>.”</p><p>His master grinned, and Gordon felt the tentacles pull out of him and shove back in <em> hard. </em>He gasped as they did it again and again. All he could do was hang in place, restrained by the thicker tentacles holding his arms up and his legs open, and let himself be fucked, hearing the squelch of many tendrils sliding in and out of his ass and feeling slime running down the inside of his legs. </p><p>"What do you say, pet?"</p><p>Gordon stared blankly at him for a moment, barely able to think with the constant writhing of the tentacles inside him. </p><p>His master cackled. "All empty up there, huh? I'm a great guy so I'll give ya a hint. Manners, pet."</p><p>"Hhh, ahh," Gordon panted, trying to find the words, his wings fluttering in an attempt to keep him steady while the roiling mass of tendrils beneath and inside him shifted back and forth. "Tthaaah," a thrust interrupted him and his master laughed again, "thank you. Master."</p><p>"Good pet." The words were accompanied by a warm wet tendril curling around and enveloping Gordon's entire cock except for the very tip. "<em>Good pet</em>."</p><p>Gordon shook and came all over his stomach, the cum slowly dripping down to his thighs and mixing with the slick of the tentacles still fucking him. They didn't stop, but that was good. Gordon wanted more. More pleasure, more praise.</p><p>"Th. Thank you, tha - aaahhh - nk you, thaaahhnk youuuu," he repeated mindlessly as he was fucked all the way through overstimulation and out the other side, shuddering and shaking and moaning. "Tha - ah, ah, ahhh. T-hank you. Master. Master. Mmm. Master!"</p><p>"So good for your master now. My perfect succubus. Good pet. Gooood pet. Good pet, good pet, good pet."</p><p>Gordon's eyes rolled back, and his throat worked as he swallowed and gasped wordlessly. He came a second time, spilling on himself again, his body a tense arc as the orgasm went on and on. He ended up hanging in place by his arms, only kept upright by the lattice of tentacles wrapped around his limbs. </p><p>"What are you?" A single claw tipped his chin up so he faced his master.</p><p>"Good pet?"</p><p>"That'ssss right. Not just anybody's good pet, your master's good pet."</p><p>"Master's good pet…" </p><p>Gordon stared at his master adoringly, and mewled and purred when a clawed hand stroked his head.</p><p>"I know you're gonna go back to bein' all cranky later, but you'll remember how good this felt. No worries, just bein' all good for me."</p><p>Gordon tilted his head quizzically.</p><p>"You turned out even better than expected, pet. So good for me. That's right. Feelin' all nice now. Head all fuzzy with nothin’ but pleasure. Feels so good, doesn't it?"</p><p>Gordon nodded, and moaned again when the tentacles inside him moved just right. There was one curling around his chin now, seeming a bit lost, and Gordon turned his head to take the tip into his mouth. It wriggled in and filled his mouth pleasantly, and Gordon sucked on it as best he could with the others still fucking him down below.</p><p>It was nice to let thinking fade into the background. No worries. Feeling good. More tentacles had crept up his body, wrapping around him and squeezing very slightly, a soothing pressure that made his next climax seem less urgent and more something to relax into. Gordon closed his eyes, swallowing around the length in his mouth, and felt it and the tentacles still fucking him shudder slightly. He swallowed and sucked around it again, and heard a low growl in front of him, and knew it was a pleased sound. </p><p>He felt a curious happiness rise in his chest when he realised that his master was taking pleasure from touching Gordon too. Happiness that the tendrils wrapped all around Gordon and inside of him were part enough of his master to feel his touches, and more importantly to feel <em> good </em>because of him. That was what pushed him over into another, lazier orgasm, his moans muffled around the tentacle in his mouth.</p><p>Gordon was still floating on that realisation and the nice warm feelings from coming, when the tentacles inside him shook and let forth a gush of fluid. He dutifully swallowed as much as he could, intrigued by the sweet taste and very slight burn of it, like a peculiar sort of alcohol, but more still flowed out of the corners of his mouth as well as down the inside of his legs. His ass felt very full as the tentacles attempted to plug him up and keep the liquid inside him, and Gordon whimpered involuntarily. The moment he did, the tentacles inside him retreated. It was both a relief and a disappointment.</p><p>“Your master got carried away. Sorry, pet.” Long nails scratched very gently at Gordon’s scalp, and the tentacle in his mouth retreated as well. Gordon opened his eyes to see his master watching him with slight concern. As if he could have hurt Gordon. “Feels good to touch you again.”</p><p>“Yeah. Feels good,” Gordon murmured, then took a deep breath and licked the remainder of the sweet liquid from his lips. It reminded him of something. He’d surely remember when he was less fucked-out. “I like when you touch me, master.”</p><p>“Yooo, talk about convenient! I like touching you, you like to be touched. Who’da thought it, pet?”</p><p>Gordon giggled quietly. The tentacles holding him up went slack, setting him down in his master’s lap and growing loose before sliding away. A heavy hand patted his head, and Gordon was just thinking he could settle down there for a rest when he felt a rumbling beneath him as his master spoke.</p><p>“Better get ya all tidied up, huh? Promised I’d let you go back to work ‘n all.”</p><p>Gordon tried not to show his disappointment. On one level he knew that, yes, he wanted to go back. On another level, he was thinking that it wouldn’t hurt to have a little rest and even, perhaps, cuddle up to his master, although the thought made his face heat up. Fucking one time wasn’t enough to make his embarrassment and reticence about that just disappear. The demon was his master, sure, but they’d barely met again two weeks prior.</p><p>“I’m gonna pick you up now. Aight? Aight.”</p><p>Gordon ended up tucked under his master’s arm as he transported them to a different room of the “house”. This one was a very large bathroom with very shiny fittings which looked like it had been ripped from a catalogue or showroom, and for all Gordon knew it had been, and probably didn’t even exist at all before that moment. It didn’t look like it was ever used, anyway, and there was a framed “live, laugh, love” quote up on the wall.</p><p>He observed all this quietly while his master fiddled with the water, getting the temperature right in the shower, which looked more like a waterfall. Fancy. Then he was tugged under the spray of water. It woke him up a bit, rousing him from his passivity enough to look for soap and a shower scrubber. His master retreated to watch Gordon wash himself, and occasionally splashed colder water at him and laughed when he protested. Gordon felt a little too self-conscious to put on a show of any kind, so he just gave a little wave and focused on getting the slime from the tentacles off of his body. There was a <em> lot </em>of it, and it was a faint light blue colour.</p><p>When he was done, he was scooped up and wrapped in warm towels and his hair dried for him. Was the demon <em> trying </em> to spoil him rotten? If this was his master’s way of ensuring Gordon would agree to visit his realm again, it was going to work. It was far less like anything he would have imagined from the word ‘demon’, and much more like a fancy hotel. Weirdly artificial and empty outside of the gaming room, sure, but he could deal with that. Might need to ask to have the fridge stocked with anything other than chicken mcnuggets, though, if he was going to come back sometime.</p><p>Gordon dressed himself, feeling a bit more clearheaded and a bit less cumbrained after getting washed and dried. He was still pretty floaty, but in a relaxing way, and nuzzled against his master’s hand when he patted Gordon’s head again.</p><p>“Pretty fuckin’ sweet setup here, right? Leave a comment and like and subscribe if ya want to see more extra-dimensional visits like this one.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“For a sec I forgot I fucked all the thoughts outta your head.” His master smirked down at him. Gordon wanted to protest that what he was saying just didn’t make sense, but then he explained. “I mean I wanna know if you’re gonna visit Binya’s home again, Gordo Succman.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, yeah, I think so. It was nice, thanks master.” He got his work done and then lost at mario kart and got his brain near fucked out, what did the demon <em> expect </em> him to say? He'd literally been right there watching Gordon become a moaning, begging mess.</p><p>Saying it was 'nice' seemed to be enough anyway. His master gave two thumbs up and grinned.</p><p>“Bee tee dubs. Succman. Didja get it? ‘Cos, you know.” He mimed giving a blowjob, and Gordon let out a disbelieving little laugh.</p><p>“That’s terrible. That’s the worst. I should have included a ‘no puns’ clause in our deal.”</p><p>“Well ya didn’t, and now you’re Gordo Succman forever, pet.”</p><p>“Oh no, how am I ever going to survive?” Gordon put a hand to his forehead dramatically.</p><p>“Uh. Hornily.”</p><p>Gordon snorted. “That one was even worse.”</p><p>“That’s meeeeean, pet. After I was so nice to you ‘n all.”</p><p>“Leave the pleading expressions to me, master, I’m better at them.” Was that too much sass? His master must be in as much of a good mood as Gordon, because he laughed.</p><p>“You’re a mean little succubus, man.”</p><p>“But you like me.” Gordon’s tail curled in the air playfully.</p><p>“Duhhh. Of course I do. C’mere.” His master shrunk down to a little over Gordon’s height and took on his “Benrey” appearance, holding out his hand. “I’m gonna take you back to Black Mesa now, like I <em> promised</em>.” </p><p>Gordon’s good mood deflated a little, and he took Benrey’s hand. Right, work. That was a thing. At least he had caught up on everything, and even made a start on some other projects that weren’t already due.</p><p>One second they were in the fancy bathroom, and the next they were back in Gordon’s office. It felt like a week had passed, but when Gordon checked his watch it had only now started ticking again. He felt an unnameable emotion halfway through disorientation and relief. Yes, he was back on earth, and that was good. But now he had to think about deadlines and stuff again… </p><p>Benrey gave his hand a little squeeze and smirked, saying he had ‘work’ but his pet would know where to find him. Then he was going out through the door with a gay little wave at Gordon before Gordon could blurt out anything other than an abrupt “see ya”.</p><p>Gordon sat down at his work computer and blinked at his email drafts, sending them off to the intended recipients and replaying the whole visit in his head.</p><p>His master had - no wait, what was he <em> thinking? </em> He’d really let that fucking scramble his brain if he was thinking of the demon as ‘master’ - he meant <em> Binya </em>had let him go, as promised. That was a relief. Maybe he had misjudged the demon, because this last interaction with him was startlingly pleasant. Gordon had even felt cared for, in a weird way.</p><p>Still, remembering the things he’d said to get Binya to fuck him made Gordon’s face flush intensely. God, why did he say that stuff?</p><p>Being in the demon's own realm had to have affected Gordon's head somehow, made him want to submit more. That was it. There was no other reason he acted the way he did.</p><p>Gordon stared at his own reflection in the computer screen. His face was a bit flushed, and his hair a little frizzy from being dried after the shower.</p><p>Honestly...</p><p>Who was he trying to fool? Himself? His ability of self-deception didn't stretch <em> that </em>far. Not when he'd only just come down from a submissive high.</p><p>He did all of it because it felt really, <em> really </em> good. </p><p>Oh, fuck. </p><p>He <em> enjoyed </em> being the demon's pet, didn't he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love a comment! Thank you to everyone who has left one so far. (And apologies to LoL players for saying a demon would play your game.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>